


Yes Ma'am!

by kazesuke



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Yu-Gi-Oh! Anon Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was always so awed by Cyndia, the grace and poise she carried herself with, the innocence she always portrayed in public. Sometimes Pegasus found it hard not to laugh when they told him what a sweet, charming, cute wife he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Ma'am!

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: live_with_love  
> For a prompt at YGO Anon meme (http://ygoanonmeme.dreamwidth.org/): Cyndia/Pegasus either back when she was alive or AU where she never died or AU where she comes back, anything works! I just want some femdom with Cyndia using a strap-on on a bound and begging Pegasus.
> 
> Position and length of the denial up to you, anons!

He was always so awed by Cyndia, the grace and poise she carried herself with, the innocence she always portrayed in public. Sometimes Pegasus found it hard not to laugh when they told him what a sweet, charming, cute wife he had.

Whilst Cyndia was all of those things, Pegasus knew that that was all those poor souls saw. He preferred that though. Being the only one to know how she really liked to act. 

She giggled as she slid her hands up his taut arms. It was a light, girlish giggle but the innocent sound mixed with the dominant wife before him only made his cock strain against his boxers and his limbs strain against the ropes she’d expertly tied. 

Their parents came from another time and Cyndia had been brought up to be a perfect housewife. Though he was sure his mother-in-law would have a heart attack should she know what Cyndia did with the knowledge of the knots she’d been taught. Pegasus thought this was the best kind of use. 

Cyndia’s fingers ran across the plastic ball gag that was sealing his words and muffling his noises. Her fingers brushed his lips and cupped his face as she pressed soft kisses to his face. “My dearest Pegasus,” she whispered her voice all but a purr. “My naughty boy, such wicked things I’m going to do to you.” 

She grinned and sat back, her high heels kicked off long ago and her body still not daring to touch his. It was sweet, beautiful torture and he shivered in anticipation. He watched as her slick fingers worked the lube over the condom covered strap-on. Oh, she was just teasing him now because he knew that it was going to be a long time before it was anywhere near inside of him.

His legs strained against the ropes keeping them bent against his body, thighs trembling as gentle fingers ran up the insides of them, almost ticklish in their touch. Pegasus gasped and moaned around the gag as angry, red lines were scratched down the very same skin those fingers had just caressed. 

Pegasus whimpered and jerked as she pressed feather light kisses over the red lines, teasing with her tongue and humming, completely absorbed in her task and all but ignoring him. She continued to lavish attention to his skin, listening to the gasps, moans and hitched breaths when she bit and sucked a particularly dark mark into his now blemished thigh. 

She giggled. “Oops~” she hummed as she leant over him and her creamy breasts brushed achingly over his concealed cock, stroking him and forcefully reminding him of what it felt like to have said cock between those soft breasts. Cyndia pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. Her hands brushed over his shoulders, rubbing gently. 

He shuddered and his eyes closed as she teased the strap-on between his arse cheeks, reminding him of where they were achingly, slowly getting to. Cyndia’s hands slid behind the back of his head and she undid the ball gag, tossing it aside. “You’ll beg for me, won’t you dearest?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he whispered, moving his jaw slightly to unstiffen it. She rubbed gently at his jaw, cooing softly about her poor little Pegasus.

“What is it you want, Pegasus?” she asked, tone changing to a more authoritive one.

A shudder racked him. “Please fuck me, ma’am.” 

She smiled. “Now I know you can beg better than that, Pegasus. But I suppose I’m being unfair, we both know I can work you up even more.” Cyndia giggled again and reached for the safety scissors, cutting away at his boxers so she had access to his arse and cock and balls. She pressed a kiss to his leaking cock, tongue flicking out to taste the pre-come.

Pegasus groaned her title, only getting louder when her hand curled around his aching dick and stroked, once, twice. He whimpered with need as everything withdrew and a cold ring snapped around his cock. “Ma’aaam,” he whined, pouting up at her. 

“Hush, darling dear, we both know you like it.” She slicked her fingers with lube again and he had little time to complain before she’d slid a slender finger into him. Cyndia smiled teasingly at him as she worked him open, the task not difficult given the position and desperation Pegasus was in. 

He groaned, breaths turning to pants as despite Cyndia’s task being easy and going smoothly she was still all too happy to take her sweet time, watching his dick jump and strain with the rock of her fingers. His skin felt like it was on fire and starved of touch, when her other hand slid up his chest to tweak and tug a nipple. He arched up into the touches as best he could but the rope and knots had little give. 

She tsked and sat back, even going so far as to withdraw her fingers from him. “What does my naughty boy have to say for himself, hmm?” she asked as the only response she got was a whine and a whimper at the loss of pleasure.

“I – I’m sorry, ma’am,” he whispered. “Please?” 

She smiled slyly. “Please, what, my dearest Pegasus~?”

He whimpered softly. “Please fuck me, ma’am,” he begged, looking up at her desperately. 

Cyndia smiled sweetly and slid her fingers back into him without preamble. He gasped and groaned her title. She moved faster this time, growing impatient herself as she worked him open, stretching him and readying him for her. 

She drew back and pressed up against him, pressing the head of the dildo up against his stretched hole. Cyndia put more lube on the dildo and began to slide into him. She grinned as she watched his head fall back, his body tremble with pleasure as she inched her way inside him, connecting with him so intimately. 

They both took a moment when Cyndia was completely inside him and she ran her hands up his chest soothingly. She stroked his cheek. “Ready, darling?”

“Ye- yes, ma’am, please,” he whispered, meeting her eyes. Cyndia settled her hands on his hips and began to move. It took her awhile to find the right rhythm but she soon did, falling into it hard and fast so he barely had a moment to think. All he could do was feel. 

He cried out with pleasure when she hit his prostate and found his voice growing louder and more desperate as she continuously hit it. And then the dildo began to vibrate. Her moans joined with his as the vibrations were more to serve her than him. She was so close and he knew he’d have already come were it not for the ring fixed snugly around his cock. 

Pegasus trembled and watched as she came, finally overcome by the vibrations and he was still left whimpering and whining as she continued to fuck him. The vibrations were still on and it only made him hotter at the sound of her whimpers and hitched breath as she was overwhelmed with pleasure. 

She hastily removed the ring from his cock and it didn’t take much for him to cry out his orgasm. It felt like an eternity that he was coming, the relief of finally orgasming washing over him. Thick spurts plastered his chest but he didn’t much care about the mess as his body shook with his pleasure. 

The vibrations were the first to stop and Cyndia carefully slid out of him, a pathetic sounding groan escaping him. She removed the strap-on putting it to one side before she cut the ropes and carefully stretched out her husband’s limbs, murmuring soothingly and kissing his skin as she went. Cyndia hummed and stroked his hair, cleaning him up with the damp cloth she returned with. 

Pegasus smiled lazily and accepted the gentle kiss to his lips. “As magnificent as always, dearest.” 

She giggled and kissed his cheek. “And it’s all your fault, corrupting me with your wicked ways~” 

He chuckled; the ways her eyes sparkled betrayed her blatant lying. “Yes, dearest. I am a terrible, terrible influence on my innocent, butter-wouldn’t-melt wife.”

Cyndia giggled again and settled down to cuddle with him.


End file.
